Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for operating the mobile terminal based on a user voice.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
A mobile terminal equipped with a touchscreen is operable based on a touch input received through the touchscreen. For instance, a user can input a text to a mobile terminal by touching a virtual keypad displayed on a touchscreen. Yet, if a size of the touchscreen is small but a size of a pointer is large, it may be difficult for the user to manipulate the virtual keypad appropriately.
Recently, the ongoing demand for a mobile terminal controllable through a voice command increasingly rises. However, a voice command has a problem of requiring a considerable time taken to analyze a user voice. If a voice command is incorrectly recognized, it may cause a problem of executing an operation different from a user's intended operation.
To solve those problems, the present invention discloses a mobile terminal operable through a voice command and intends to discuss a method of shortening a time taken to analyze a user's voice and improving a recognition rate of the user voice.